Eye Opening
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: When Matthew joins Francis in his weekly trip to visit the children at their local hospital, he gains more knowledge than he expects. Matthew makes some new friends, and sees firsthand how Francis is with children. He would be lying if he said the whole thing didn't make him consider some things.


"_Matthieu_?" Francis peeks his head around the corner to find his partner sitting at his computer. "I've got to get going, but I'll be home in a few hours, okay?"

Matthew nods, but a questioning gaze is held on his face. "Okay, but I'm curious... where do you go every weekend?"

"Oh, I visit the hospital."

"The hospital? What for?"

"I visit the children's ward..." Francis smiles sadly. "There are so many adorable children there, and they seem to enjoy my company, so I visit every weekend I can."

"That's so sweet, Francis! Can I come? Would you mind?"

Francis lights up. "No, not at all! I would love for you to come."

"Awesome, let me get my coat."

And with that, they set off.

Francis warns Matthew on their way there that some of the children have very sad stories, and to not be surprised by them.

They pull into the parking lot and Francis checks them in. The nurse knows Francis very well, previously unknown to Mathew. He must come here more than he thought.

Francis leads them to the children's ward, and towards the playroom. The opens the door slowly, and Matthew is surprised by the reaction they receive. Some of the children stand up to greet them, but others sit on the floor, smiling widely, while two of them sit in wheelchairs, eyes lighting up immediately.

Francis shuts the door behind them, grinning back at all of the children. He goes straight to the middle of the room, not letting the smile leave his face.

"Hey there everyone!" He chuckles lightly, and all of the children send their greetings. "I brought someone along with me today. This is my boyfriend, _Matthieu_." He grips Matthew's hand softly.

Matthew waves slightly. Even though they are only children, he still shy with so many people around.

A nurse stands in the corner, watching them with a kind smile. She trusts Francis with the kids, and she only stays in case of emergency.

Francis takes a spot on the floor, taking Matthew with him. The children circle around them, and the two children in wheelchairs move themselves to the outside of the circle. Almost as soon as Francis sits down, a little girl no older than five crawls on to his lap and puts her arms around his neck. Her head is fully shaved.

"Well, hello there miss Jade." Francis coos. "How are you?"

"'M good!" She murmurs happily. Matthew smiles at her attitude.

Jade looks over to Matthew. She points a pudgy finger at him and giggles excitedly. "He's your boyfriend?"

Francis nods proudly. "Yes ma'am."

"So cute!" She giggles again. "Are you gonna marry him?"

Francis smiles. "Oh, I certainly hope to. One day, perhaps we will get married." He looks at Matthew kindly and Matthew blushes, but he nods with a smile.

A couple of the kids coo. One of the girls calls out in a slightly raspy voice. "Will we get to come to the wedding?"

Francis nods and gives a kind smile. "Whenever we get married, each and every one of you will be invited."

A collective cheer goes throughout the room, and it brings a smile to Matthew's face.

A small boy with very tiny limbs scoots closer to Matthew, looking up at him. Matthew smiles, and the boy grins right back, a tooth missing from his grin.

Before Matthew can say anything, a nurse comes into the room.

"Alright, I need to take all of the kids aged two through seven back to their rooms for check ups."

Francis stands, holding onto jade still. "Would you like my help getting them back?"

"That would be great, Francis. Thank you." The nurse nods, and as Francis instructs Matthew to stay with the remaining kids, they begin leading kids out, some trailing behind them, and others being carried. Matthew is left with only about five kids in the room.

Four of them occupy themselves in a group, playing quietly, seeming quite shy and unsociable. Matthew looks around, and sees a girl, probably about seven years old, in one of the wheelchairs, fiddling with a tiny thumb and not looking up. Matthew slowly pulls himself up and sits in a plastic chair beside her. He smiles as she takes a shy look towards him.

"Hey there..." Matthew says softly. "I'm Matthew, what's your name?"

The girl messes with a tiny piece of reddish brown hair, which is very thin and very short, like it is just growing back.

"I'm Alice." She murmurs.

"Cool name!" Matthew grins, before letting it falter a bit. "Is there any reason you're alone over here?"

"I'm not good at making friends..." She says softly.

"I'm not either, I know what you mean."

"You have ." She says. "What about him?"

"He's different. He has something about him that make me more confident. That's what I love the most about him."

"I want to love someone like that." She says wistfully.

"Well, one day you can. When you're a bit older that is." Matthew winks and smiles lightly.

Her eyes land on Matthew, and a saddening glaze lay over the soft blue. "I won't be around long enough."

Matthews smile fades. "Why do you say that?"

"I hear the adults talking all the time. They think I don't understand, but I do. They don't think I'll live very long, they don't think I'll grow up. They say the cancer is going to end up killing me."

Matthew has no response. This little girl seems so comfortable with the idea of death, and doesn't fear it. She expects it, ready to face it head on. It wouldn't be so saddening to Matthew if Alice weren't so young.

"Well... You never know the real outcome. They may say something, but it isn't concrete. You can make it, I know you can. You seem strong."

Alice blinks, her expression still simple. "I don't know... I don't think so. I'm weak and everyone knows it."

"Don't say that. If you believe in yourself, you can make it. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true."

"You really think so? I'm not so sure... But it's nice to think so."

"I know it. You'll make it through."

"So you think I can grow up and fall in love?"

"Yes, I do think that." Matthew smiles, and Alice smiles right back.

"Thank you !" She grins widely, and it makes Matthew feel truly happy.

Matthew nods, but before he can say anything else, Francis enters the room once again. He and Matthew sit on the floor again, and they keep talking and playing with the children.

They stay for another hour, until the remaining kids are taken away from check ups. As Alice is wheeled out, she asks to be stopped in front of Matthew. She reaches her arms out as an invitation, and Matthew gladly reaches down, hugging her gently. She smiles as she is wheeled away, and Matthew is left with Francis at his side, smiling softly.

On the drive home, Francis speaks.

"I see you made some friends, did you have fun?"

"I did... But that girl Alice... She was so convinced she was going to die."

Francis nods sadly. "I know. I've spoken to her a bit, but she's quite shy. She is very aware for her age."

Matthew hums softly. "Yeah... Hey, Francis?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I want kids one day..."

Francis is surprised, but pleasantly so. "You do? I would love that." A smile lingers on his lips.

"We can have a kid, and we can bring them here to visit these kids. Hopefully that can make both sides happy."

"I love that idea, dear." Francis smiles.

...

And three years later, that's just what they did.

A/N: Well, I have no idea where this prompt came from, but I thought it up one day, and decided to write it! I don't know if it turned out like I wanted it to... But I'll go with it.

I don't have much else to say, besides I hope you enjoy!

Thanks!

-KayDubs


End file.
